


Don't Get On The Plane

by usandthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Arguing, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Lies, M/M, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Harry Styles, Teenage One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usandthemoon/pseuds/usandthemoon
Summary: Simon told Louis he had to sign a contract or the band will be jeopardised permanently. So, of course he agreed to, for the sake of Harry.Louis took the easier option and told Harry he wasn't going to fly out and sign the papers. It seemed to work and the boy was content, which made things untrustingly easy. As on the day his flight was set to leave, Louis went back to his hotel room, packed his bags and began his journey to the airport.He didn't tell him the truth, though Harry found out soon enough.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Don't Get On The Plane

"Where is he?" Harry asks, shoving Liam out of the way and scanning the motionless room. Everything is too in place, the bed is made, the drawers are closed and the floor is spotless.

"He's not here," Liam sighs, rubbing his temple and watching with forlorn eyes as Harry continues to search the space for Louis' belongings.

"No," Harry says. "He told me he wasn't going to leave. We were gonna share a room tonight." Panicking, Harry starts flipping the cushions and tugging open the chest of drawers. The sharp snaps of furniture jostling about causes Liam to grimace. "He told me he wasn't going to leave."

"Harry..."

The younger boy spins around on his heel with a clenched jaw. He paces across the room with his fists tightened and his eyes darkened. "Liam, he told me he wasn't going to leave."

"Mate... He knew you wouldn't let him go," Liam mumbles, his gaze falls to the floor and his shoulders deflate with dismay.

"You don't fuckin' get it!" Harry's voice shoots up, rattling and bouncing off the walls. "Simon called him the other month, yeah?" Liam nods. "Louis told me what he said! He told me about the fucking contract and he promised me—Liam, he _promised me_ —he wasn't going to sign it." Harry's chest rises and falls with his growing fury, stray curls cling to his forehead. "Didn't he tell you he wasn't going to get on the plane?"

"Just, calm down." Liam apprehensively reaches out to place his hand on Harry's shoulder, but the boy flinches away and tenses. "Harry," he urges.

"This doesn't make any fucking sense!" Harry blares. He kicks the wooden chair nearby and grunts. "I need to find him."

"Don't."

Sternly, Liam blocks his path to the door and Harry grits his teeth, threatening to push forward as he shakes his head in disagreement.

"He's probably already there."

"Bullshit," Harry snaps, though he knows Liam's right. "The flight's supposed to take off in two hours, something like that. I'm sure he's only just left."

"Harry—"

"I can make it. Get out of my fucking way," Harry tells his friend, stepping closer.

Fearfully, Liam gulps. "I really don't want to fight you on this."

"Then don't."

"Harry... Louis and I talk a lot," Liam tries to explain.

"I don't want to—"

"Let me speak," Liam interjects. "He and I, we're really close, yeah? Not as close as you are with him, obviously, but. We're close," the shorter boy bites his lip. "Louis told me about the flight," Harry narrows his eyes. "Like he told you, I know. But he asked me something."

"What?" Harry grits.

"He asked me to let him go."

"He wouldn't do that—"

"No, Harry," Liam warns. "He asked me to let him go. And he asked me to keep you from not letting him go."

"Wh—No, that's bullshit!" Harry yells, tugging his on curls.

"Would you just listen? He doesn't have a bloody choice!"

"Why would you do that to him?" Harry shoves at Liam's chest forcefully. "He'll lose everything! We don't have enough freedom as it is, you twat. You're just going to let him ruin his fucking life for us?" Liam's eyes gloss over, he closes them and exhales. "You're so fucking selfish!"

In a flash, everything alters. Liam suddenly grabs Harry's wrist before it strikes his cheek. He tightens his grasp around the younger boy's forearm, brown eyes glaring as the leans closer.

"It's what he wants."

Harry pulls his wrist back. "I don't care what he wants. Not if it means losing him."

"At least we'll have the band," Liam tries.

By his side, Harry's fists are curling in and out, his knuckles whiten and his veins bulge. "It's not worth it!"

"You're right," Liam says quietly, unexpectedly.

Harry, bewildered, looks his way.

"But you know what he's like. Stubborn."

"That's not an excuse! Liam," Harry's eyes widen as he pleads. "If you know that I'm right why are you letting him do this?!"

"He knew you'd get upset, H." Harry's lower lip quivers with shame. "Louis knew you wouldn't let him go."

"I have to get to him." He surges forwards but finds himself blocked by Liam's arm as he holds it out firmly. "Move!" Harry demands.

"This is what _he_ wants."

"What he wants is bullshit!"

Liam seems to shift, at that. He shakes his head with impatience, straightens his stance and forces Harry back with all of the possessed strength he can gather. It startles the younger boy and he glances up with astonished, green eyes. "He's doing this for you, you oblivious prick!"

"Wh—"

Liam closes his eyes, raising his chin and groaning. "This isn't your choice to make, Harry," he murmurs. "It just isn't."

"I—" Harry viciously wipes his dampening cheeks and breathes out. "Please, Liam. Let me find him."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" he sighs, and they both know he won't.

Harry shakes his head and affirms the truth, it's unwilling and heavy.

"Just—" They lock eyes. "You'd do the same for him," Liam says. "Remember that."

For a split second, Harry pauses. Whilst running a shaky hand through his hair and walking around Liam, heading for the door twisting the handle as he pulls it open, Harry glances over his shoulder and looks over at his best friend with tear-struck eyes. "It isn't fair," he says.

Liam swallows his dismay, he draws in a broken breath and frowns. "I know," he says faintly. "Go."

Harry nods. And then he runs down the hallway and doesn't look back, in fear of losing anything worse than the sheer hope he's holding onto, he doesn't look back. 

-

It's like every missing jigsaw piece slots together and the clouds are torn apart, the sun pops into sight and everything manages to stabilise itself. Because Harry sees Louis in the bar, near the hotel's reception. It turns out his flight has been delayed and he's set to leave any minute now, according to their driver.

Harry made it just on time.

Momentarily, he dashes as quickly as his feet will carry him, slotting through the gaps of passing hotel guests and sliding in between the hefty line to the front desk.

Louis' on his phone, probably speaking to his mum, pacing up and down a small space beside the bar stools. His eyebrows are drawn together, his feathery hair's swept and shooting off in different directions. A red beanie is clinging to the back of his head, small, brunette strands are peeping out from underneath and curling on the nape of his neck. His small feet move quickly as his blue eyes dart the room, thin lips morphing as he speaks into the device hurriedly.

When Harry creates drift marks on the floor as he halts abruptly, silences dawns upon the entire building. Miraculously, the people that are dotted about the small tables quieten up and the team set to take Louis to the airport disperse—meaning it's just the two of them.

Louis and Harry, glaring directly at each other from mere metres of space, eyes set wide and jaw's slack.

It feels like an anchor has been wrapped around Harry's feet and he's rapidly being pulled into the ground. There's nothing holding him back, the water's suffocating him and he's drowning entirely. All because he's looking into Louis' ocean blue eyes.

"Don't go," he says.

And God, does he sound heartbroken.

Louis switches off his phone, lips pursed in awe, he places it in his pocket and licks his bitten lips. His gaze is fucking electrifying and it's sending Harry wild, he doesn't know whether to scream or to simply stay frozen; seeing as he can't find the strength to move anyway, he'll stay put. How Harry managed to speak just then was beyond him.

"I have to," Louis replies. It's not only knife-wielding and piercing to hear, but the look on his face—that crestfallen smile—it's just devastating.

Harry knows he's crying. He can feel the tears trickling down his flared cheeks, the wetness pooling underneath his sunken under-eyes. It's just. Louis looks so dejected, it isn't fair. He doesn't deserve any of this.

"I don't want to lose you," Harry whimpers.

He sniffles and turns to the side. It's all too upsetting, Harry ends up laughing humourlessly, wiping away the droplets that are rolling down his neck.

Louis seems almost inconsolable, his hand reaches out behind and grips onto the handle of his suitcase. Harry can't take it.

"Please don't."

Louis gives him another smile, another demoralised smile. "It's gonna be okay," he says. "You're just being dramatic, kid."

It shouldn't sound condescending, though it does.

"Don't leave me, Louis," he begs.

Yet another smile, seemingly glum, despite his best attempts to seem collected. Louis' falling apart internally, Harry can see it. He knows it.

"C'mon, Curly," he takes a step closer. Harry's still frozen in his place. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Harry shakes his head like an upset child, choking on a helpless sob. "Stop it."

"I've gotta go, love." Louis walks over to him until they're only inches apart. "Don't wait up?"

The instant he moves another foot, Harry grabs onto Louis' arm and looks down at him. "You're not going."

Louis chuckles, solemn. "Liam's such a shit promise-keeper."

"Louis," Harry grits.

"Let go of my arm," Louis voice dips and it catches Harry off-guard.

But he can't let go. He can't let him slip away.

"This..." Fighting back the cries that are strangling him inside out is draining, Harry just wants to go back to bed. He wants to take Louis with him and get back in bed. "This isn't all for me. Surely?"

"You need to let go of my arm, Harry."

"Tell me," he snaps. "Tell me you're not doing this for me!"

"Of course I'm doing this for you!" Louis tears himself out of Harry's grip and stumbles back. "I can take the hits, you idiot! You can't."

"What the fuck are you—"

"Shut the fuck up, Harry." Louis' jaw is stone, His eyes are strict and determined, it's a sight Harry's never witnessed before. "I'm doing this. For you. For the band. For us."

"No," Harry mewls. "You—you can't!"

"Baby," Louis sighs. He lets go of his case and groans as it falls. "Simon's right—" Harry lips part to speak but Louis widens his eyes, warning him, he closes them immediately. "The way I act, it's too... It's too much for the band, okay? I'll still be me, Haz. I'll always be me."

Harry's completely sobbing.

"But on stage, during the interviews and that, we'll just have to be a bit different, alright? It won't be that bad. I think we'll adapt quickly. We're resourceful lads," he smiles. However, those glossy blue eyes, they don't hide his agony. "It's gonna be okay."

"B-but."

"It's gonna be okay."

"But. People won't mind! Louis, they won't! You've seen them, they support us through anything. It won't be so bad, we could just to tell Simon—"

"It won't work."

"No! If we just tell Simon we're going to be ourselves and he'll have to deal with it, whether he likes it or not—"

"It won't work."

"Let me fucking explain!"

Louis' lips form a straight line. He wordlessly bends down, picks up his suitcase by its handle. Tiredly, he stands back up and looks at Harry's desolate face. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he turns around.

Louis turns around and makes his way to the exit. Harry hurries after him with blurry eyes, desperate to stop this. "You can't! Louis, _please_!"

Louis' shoulders tense and he's suddenly still, all of a sudden, he stops them both as they make it outside. Their driver watches silently, as does their team. It's surreal and frantic and Harry doesn't know what to fucking do.

"Don't get on the plane," he says.

Then the car door opens and Louis doesn't turn around.

No, he gets inside the car and the door is slammed shut. The engine starts up and before he knows it, Harry's standing at the entrance of their hotel, watching as the car fades out in the distance and Louis leaves with it.

Leaving Harry broken, in his place.

You see, he lost Louis that night.

Most people did.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are really appreciated! thank u for reading <3


End file.
